Please don't go (foxy x reader fanfic)
by symsta2111
Summary: the guards step parents make her take the job in the pizzaria she dreaded ever since she was little
1. Your new job

So before I start this story I just wanna say that I know about fredbear being the cause of the bite of 87' but I wanted the fan fiction about foxy and I have many ideas for Foxy so yeah enjoy the fan fiction!

"I don't want this job! I really do not want this job!" You exclaimed. "But I thought you loved that pizzeria."Her step mother proclaimed. But little did (Y/n) step parents know about your 9th birthday 12 years ago. November 21… 1987… (Long Flashback)

"O ho ho! If it ain't me first mate, (Y/n)" Foxy exclaimed grabbing your hand and pulling you up to the stage. You kept jumping up and down from excitement. "Guess what, Foxy!" You squealed in joy as he laughed and scuffed your hair a bit. "Aye, don't be getting' too excited, or ye drain yeself out! Now what is this fuss all about eh?" He asked, tipping his head to one side in confusion. Then you stopped jumping shouted over the screaming voices of the other children running around. "It's my birthday, Foxy!" Foxy raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well, Happy birthday to ye, (Y/n)! Ye know what? I'm sory I don't got a present for ye but how about a birthday hug from ye ol' Foxy the Pirate eh?" He said. You flashed him a grin and you leaned in and he gave you a big warm hug. "Now why don't ye go watch the rest of Freddy's performance while I get ready for mine?" "Aye, Aye Cap'n!" You shouted as you skipped along towards Freddy's performance. Freddy was singing his song, Bonnie was playing his tune and Chica was dancing along next to them.

While you were watching you noticed a little boy with a stubborn expression on his face as she bickered about Foxy. "Ugh I hate pirates anyway. Look mum!" He called his mother who was eating pizza near him. "His legs look weird and look at his dirty teeth!" She said to Foxy. You pushed aside children get to the little brat. As soon as you reached the boy you growled "Hey you little brat stop talking to Foxy like that he has feelings!" The boy rolled his eyes at you and narrowed her eyes. "Look you 7 year old , it's just a robot" he said as he kicked him in the leg "See? It doesn't have feeling. It's to dumb to-" He was cut off there as something in Foxy snapped. His eyes turned red and he lunged at the girl, his jaw wide open. Suddenly, he brought his sharp teeth, canine teeth down on the boys head. The restaurant fell silent. The children stop laughing and screaming and Freddy's band stopped performing. Then the boy screamed in agony and fell to the floor and then everyone started running out of the pizzeria. Then you saw him snap out of it and his eyes turned yellow again. He had realized what he had done and you made eye contact for 2 seconds before you ran out of that pizzeria in horror. Inside you felt horrified and most importantly, disappointed.


	2. The Visit

Hey guys hope you are enjoying this and by the way if my English is poor im sorry im only 12, thanks

"Do I have to take the job? There are many other one I can take why this one in particular?" You said fidgeting on the chair at the table. Your step father sighed and put his hand on your shoulder. "Look (Y/n) you are 16 now and you are going to collage soon and you need to start making money for yourself. Besides you always said you wanted to be a guard somewhere and I thought this would be perfect for you." He explained "Yeah but I don't want to be a guard at the pizzeria" You complained. "Well you got what you wished for. You wanted to be a guard? So here, you are going to be a guard at this pizzeria" "But-"you were about to say something but he interrupted. "No buts young man/lady you are going to apply for this job and that's final! I arranged an appointment at the pizzeria for this afternoon at 3 and don't be late." He said in a more strict voice. You groan loudly and went upstairs dragging your feet along the floor. You go to your room open the closet and just wearing the first thing you find, a navy blue sweater and a pair of blue jeans because you cannot be bothered to try and impress her boss.

It was 2:45 so you had just enough time to get to the pizzeria because it was only 10 minutes away if you walk but you had to be quick to get there. So you quickly brush your (H/l), (H/c) hair, look in the mirror and reassure yourself that this won't be that bad. You walk downstairs, put on your (shoe brand) shoes and as you were leaving your stepmother stopped you and asked "Do you need a lift (Y/n)?" To which you answered grumpily "No thanks if fine. Bye." You leave the house and started walking. For the whole walk your memory of the event just keep repeating over and over again without stopping, you tried to shake them off but you couldn't. Finally you arrived at the pizzeria. You were hesitant but with the little courage you had you managed to go in. When you opened the doors the warm air blew past you, eliminating the cool air of outside. The smell of Freddy Fazbear's pizza is too familiar. Then you started to look around. the place was different. Much different. Paint was chipping of the walls and there were cobwebs everywhere. There was also a reddish stain on the floor. Pizza or… Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you, so you looked around to face a tall man in a suit. "Hey there ummmm (Y/n) right? You are here for the job yes?" He put out his hand. You eyed it and shook it before replying "Yes it's me (Y/n) and yes. I saw the job application in the newspapers. I need the money for funds and things" The man smiled.

"That's great! People don't really want to get jobs here, but I don't know!" He was lying you could see it. You saw the gleam of uncertainty and… fear? In his eyes. You pursed your lips and spoke up "Well, where will I be staying for my shift?" You looked around the restaurant before your eyes landed on the Pirate Cove. You shivered, and saw the 'Out of Order' sign in the front of the curtains. Glad, you turned back to look at the man. "I will show you in a minute, we need to show you to the animatronics!" He announced cheerfully, with a hint of fear in his voice. You two walked over to the stage, where the 'fun' happens. The man cleared his throat and looked at Bonnie, who froze with his guitar. His fur looked faded and there was something around his mouth, a thick, hard liquid of sort. You shivered. "Bonnie, it's me, Mr. Fazbear. This is (Y/n)" He gestured to your figure. Suddenly, Bonnie turned head to look at you! You gasped, while patted your shoulder "It's okay, he is just getting a look at you. They can't come off the stage." He murmured something after that you couldn't catch. He switched his blue gaze to Freddy. "Freddy, this is (Y/n)." Freddy remained still. He was a little taller than his friends, with brown, faded fur and… A handprint? On his face? "Chica, meet (Y/n). I hope you like her." finished, you stared at Chica. Like the others, their fur was faded. Just then the odor hit you. "What's that smell?" You asked . He blinked and looked at the animatronics. "Hmm, I'm not sure… Maybe they need a wash. I'll do that tomorrow, before the children come in." He lied again. You noticed it was Monday, a day off. "I could wash them for you, when I come in tonight." You offered nicely. smiled and accepted the offer. "Righty then, let's show you the way to the office. You followed him down the right hallway to reach a metal door, on the left. He put a special key in, and it slid into the floor. You stepped in and looked around. There was a desk a couple with monitors, and a cupcake on top of one. You picked it up. It was heavy, hard and glazed. "Where'd you get this?" You asked setting the cupcakes back down again. The owner cleared his throat and said "We got that from an old pizzeria; it's knocked down now. It was called Fazbear's family diner. There were different animatronics there, and in the parts and services room, the animatronics who are here today were broken. Bonnie had no face, Chica's jaw hung open, wide, and Freddy was all raggedy. Then the restaurant got knocked, the toy animatronics were scrapped and the old ones were put to repair. There was one toy animatronics who got scrapped, Toy Chica, she held the cupcake on a plate. That's the cupcake there on the monitor now. You stood there, amazed before asking "Why did it shut down?" The man furrowed his eyebrows before saying "Well, someone stole a golden suit from the Storage room. He used it to…to mur…murder 5 chi…children." He stuttered "That's why it closed down. But hey, this new pizzeria, opened 10 years ago." He finished. Children, murdered? Your eyes widened and you shivered, flopping the chair and letting out a small "Oh." You continued to look around the office, and noticed two buttons on either side of the doorways. They said 'Door' and 'Light'. Reaching over, you pressed the door button on the way you came in. The door sprung up and hit the ceiling. You pressed it again, letting it fall into the ground. Then, you hit the light button, a fluorescent light switched on, shining down the hallway. "What are these buttons for?" You asked. simply replied "To protect yourself from the animatronics, when they come visit you…" "What?!"

Liking the story so far?


End file.
